This is Our Story
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: CHAP 2 END! Cerita antara dua orang sahabat bernama Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. mereka sangatlah dekat sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar perasaan baru pun terbentuk diantara mereka.Lalu segalanya berubah ketika suatu hari salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dalam keadaan sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kaisoo/Kaido slight HunHan/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Chingu^^ **

**Author punya fic KaiSoo baru nih, sebenarnya cerita ini udah beres dari beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi baru upload sekarang, hehehe… Author tidak mau banyak bacot hanya akan mengatakan, Tolong Reviewnya. Author sangat menunggu review dari kalian^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**This is Our Story**

* * *

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Main Cats : Kaisoo**

**Other Cats : Sehun, Baekhyun & Luhan.**

**Warning : little hurt.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hanaman saranghanikka, hanamyeon chungbunhanikk…_-aku hanya cinta kamu,aku hanya bahagia jika bersamamu" Ucap seorang namja. "_Nage majimak sarangi dwae julla?_-_maukah kamu jadi cinta terakhirku?_" Tanya sang namja yang bernama Jongin, jujur saja dia sudah lama menyimpan hati pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming menatap namja yang ada didepannya sambil berlutut dan mengacungkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang mengeluarkan bau khasnya yang selalu memabukan.

"Akuu..." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat bergetar.

"Tunggu! Aku tau kamu tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok tepat jam 12 malam kamu temui aku depan namsan tower sambil membawa bunga ini, dan kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Bagimana?" Kyungsoopun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku harus pergi aku masih ada kelas…" Jongin merengkuh tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya sesaat. "_Happy Birthday."_ Ucap Jongin sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat bersemu.

"Kamu ingatkan besok itu hari apa? Aku yakin kamu menginatnya." Teriak Jongin disepanjang lorong kampus yang masih sepi karna para mahasiswa belum datang. _Kamu ingat besok itu hari apa? _Pertanyaan itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat dan akan selalu ingat kalau besok itu hari ulang tahun seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan menatap bunga itu yang ada ditangannya. Kyungsoo terus menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, jujur saja saat ini jantungnya tengah berderup sangat kencang. Semua itu karna seorang Kim Jongin menyatakan perasaannya. Jika boleh Kyungsoo mengakui, dia sebenarnya sangat mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa dia selalu terlindungi saat dia berada bersama Jongin. Ditambah lagi Jongin adalah sahabatnya dari dia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Saat itu seorang Jongin yang menyelamatkan dia dari namja yang selalu mengganggunya. Jongin juga pernah menyelamatkannya dari namja mabuk yang hampir saja 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo, dari mulai saat itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi sangat dekat dan akrab, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau sekedar mengobrol disekolah tapi mereka selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama tidak jarang juga Jongin mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo ataupun sebaliknya hanya untuk memimta makanan, Jongin selalu merengek meminta dibuatkan makanan oleh Kyungsoo saat dia sedang lapar, Jongin bahkan rela pergi kerumah Kyungsoo yang bermil – mil jaraknya dari rumahnya sendiri. Lucu memang Uri Jongin satu ini. Tapi itu semua karna dia sudah terlanjur terpikat oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan dia baru berani mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa harus menunggu besok? Aku padahal sudah mempunyai jawabnnya sekarang. Ck… dia itu, bilang saja kalau dia ingin aku menjawabnya tepat disaat hari ulang tahunnya." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Diperjalanan Kyungsoo tak henti – hentinya memandang bunga mawar yang kini ada ditangannya itu. Sesekali dia menghisap aroma mawar yang dia sukai ini. Saat masuk kedalam kelas orang yang pertama dia lihat adalah Baekhyun. Dia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya menatap buket bunga yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Soo.."

"Sttt… jangan tanyai aku dulu, jangan berkata apapun dan jangan merusak moodku yang sedang bagus hari ini." Tungkas Kyungsoo sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun hanya menpoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo tau kalau sahabatnya satu ini sangat penasaran.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berbinar – binar.

"Ne. nanti saat makan siang." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui dan dia membiarkan Kyungsoo yang tak habis – habisnya menatap buket bunga di tangannya. Baekhyun terkikik geli saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sesekali tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga itu. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun dikelas ini, coba saja ada orang lain yang melihatnya pasti Kyungsoo akan disangka yeoja gila. Apa kata dunia (?)

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ceritakan semuanya. Aku ingin mendengarkan dari awal." Tuntut Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di meja makan yang terletak di kantin. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar tuntutan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu menyangkal, memotong atau apapun itu saat aku berbicaraanku oke?"

"Arraseo." Jawab Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Jadi Jongin yang memberikan bunga ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Jongin sudah meny-." Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajam, Baekhyunpun menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata – katanya. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya, dia juga yang mengungkapkan semua perasaannya padaku tapi…" Wajahnya Baekhyun yang tengah berbinar itu menjadi sedikit redup dengan adanya kata 'tapi'. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun, dia tidak mau Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti tadi lagi."…dia menyuruhku menjawabnya besok. Dia mau kita bertemu dinamsan tower tepat pukul 12, sebenarnya tepat ketika hari ulang tahunnya." Jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku berbicara sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, toh barusan kamu sudah bicara." Jawab Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe… jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjawab aku bersedia menjadi yeojachingunya. Kamu sudah tau kalau aku menyukainya dari dulu." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku doakan semoga rencananya berhasil, aku juga titip salam pada Jongin nanti saat dia ulang tahun."

"Ne. Semoga saja, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meneguk jus yang sudah dipesannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kampus sambil mendekap beberapa buku yang tadi dia pakai untuk belajar, biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Jongin tapi karna kejadian tadi Kyungsoo berpikir kalau Jongin akan menjauhinya untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya itu. Kyungsoo mengerti akan hal itu dan diapun tidak menunggu Jongin didepan gerbang seperti biasa, dia lebih memilih jalan kaki toh cuacanya juga tidak sedang panas. Kyungsoo terus menjejakan kakinya ditanah menelusuri jalannan kota Seoul. Langkah Kyungsoo tidak terburu – buru dia ingin menikmati udara kota Seoul yang hari ini sedang sejuk. Terkadang angin menghempaskan rambut panjang yang dia sengaja gerai dan menerpa kulit putih nan mulusnya itu dengan lembut.

**TIIT TIIT**

Suara klakson motor terdengar mengagetkan Kyungsoo. dia menengok kepinggir dan mendapati seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah helm padanya.

"Mau aku antarakn pulang nyonya manis?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengambil helm itu.

"Jangan berkata hal menjijikan itu padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya naik ke motor besar Jongin.

"Hahaha… ayolah.. apa salahnya? Aku hanya sedang merayumu." Ucap Jongin.

"Maaf, aku bukan wanita yang mudah di rayu oleh pria sepertimu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakai helmnya.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti aku yakin aku akan membuatmu tersipu karna rayuanku." Ucap Jongin dengan semangatnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Kyungsoopun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jongin dan detik berikutnya Jongin menancap gas langsung pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Itulah yang biasa mereka lakukan, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Kyungsoo pulang bersama Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya diperut Jongin.

"Sekarang tuan putri sudah sampai." Ucap Jongin sambil membuka helmnya tepat didepan kediaman Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo. Mau masuk dulu? seperinya umma sedang membuat dobbokie hari ini, kamu mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika tuan putri memaksa maka akupun akan menyetujuinya." Kyungsoopun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak memaksa, sudahlah terserah kau saja." Ucap Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu dong." Ucap Jongin sambil mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jongin.. Appo!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin melepaskan cubitannya. Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya berlari memasuki rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jongin! Awas kau!" Kyungsoopun mengerjar Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Lihatlah mereka. Cocok bukan? Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

Haripun telah berganti dan nanti malam adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin, Kyungsoo duduk gusar di bangkunya dia benar – benar sudah tak sabar menunggu nanti malam, dia sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk Jongin dan menjadi yeojachingunya.

"Kamu ingatkan nanti malam itu…"

"Ne aku ingat." Sela Kyungsoo saat dia berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jongin menuju tempat parkir.

"Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Aku yakin nanti malam adalah hari terbaik untukku." Ucap Jongin dengan semangatnya.

"Peraya diri sekali dirimu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?" tanya Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia pasti datang, sekarang dia hanya ingin menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin kamu pasti datang, aku yakin." Ucap Jongin dengan percaya dirinya.

"apa aku mempunyai alasan kuat untuk datang nanti malam? Seperinya aku lebih baik tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada seolah – olah dia tidak peduli sebenarnya sungguh! Saat ini dia ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Tentu saja ada. Alasannya adalah kamu tidak bisa melawan karisma seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat tampan ini, jadi karna itu kamu akan datang." Ucap Jongin masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku salut denganmu Kim Jongin, selalu percaya diri kapanpun dan dimanapun." Ucap Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah sampai didepan motor Jongin. Seperti biasa Jongin naik terlebih dahuli keatas motornya dan kemudian menyodorkan sebuah helm yang biasa digunakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima helm itu tapi ternyata Jongin tidak melepaskannya. Akhirnya mata merekapun bertemu.

"Kalau bukan karna itu kamu tidak akan tertarik padaku bukan?" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalamnya seolah olah mata hitam milik Jongin tengah menghipnotisnnya.

**DEG.**

Saat ini jantung Kyungsoo berderup lebih kencang. Dia benar – benar tidak mengendalikan jantungnya setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan Jongin. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menarik helm itu.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menaiki motor Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku menyarankan dirimu untuk berhati – hati." Ucap Jongin.

"Hati – hati?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Iya, hati – hati karna tanpa kamu sadar kamu mencintaiku."

"Haha… ternyata kepercayaan dirimu itu perlu diacungi jempol." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja dan tidak akan pernah berkurang." Ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh dan kemudian mereka melesat meninggalkan parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan sebuah mantel dan jaket tebal, dia terlihat sangat menawan meskipun hanya menggunakan pakaian yang biasa, Kyungsoo membawa bunga mawar yang pernah diberikan oleh Jongin walaupun sebenarnya bunganya sudah agak layu tapi Kyungsoo tetap membawanya. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke namsan Tower.

"Kyungsoo mau kemana kamu? Ini sudah malam?" Tanya ummanya.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar keluar umma, tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi lama – lama." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melesat keluar dari rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan lagi jawaban dari ummanya. Ya. Dia memang terlau bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, dia terus menelusuri kota Seoul dengan hati yang terus berbunga – bunga. Dia benar – benar ingin bertemu dengan Jongin.

**TIIIITT TITTTTT! BRUG! AW! AAAAAA!**

Semua orang disana berteriak saat sebuah mobil menabrak Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan mendarat ditanah dengan darah yang bercucuran dimana – mana. Kyungsoo merasa semua tubunya terasa sangat sakit pandangannya mulai buram dan dia menggumamkan suatu kata sebelum kesadaranya hilang.

"Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain Jongin sedang menunggu didepan Namsan Tower sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan sebungkus coklat kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dia benar – benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari mulutnya. Jongin beberapa kali melirik ke jam yang melingkar ditangannya. 11.35 Jongin menghela nafas 12.00 Jongin benar – benar resah menunggu Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung datang. 12.15 Perasaan Jongin benar – benar tidak karuan, sudah 15 menit tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang. Dan berjam – jam kemudian, Kyungsoo masih tidak datang. Jongin kembali melirik jam yang ada ditangannya sudah pukul 3 pagi. Jongin tersenyum miris mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo tidak datang, itu sama saja kalau Kyungsoo menolak dirinya. Jongin menatap buket bunga dan coklat ditangannya.

"Sia – sia aku membeli semua ini jika kamu tidak datang." Gumam Jongin.

"Aku mengeti, ternyata perkataanmu waktu itu tidak main – main, baiklah jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Jongin berdialog sendiri.

"Ini ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Dan hari – hariku akan menjadi lebih kelam karna kamu tak ada sampingku." Gumam Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Namsan Tower dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo. Kondisi dia saat ini sangat memprihatinkan, dia sudah dibawa ke UGD dan kedua orang tuanya berada diluar, menunggu anaknya dengan harap – harap cemas. Dokter dan suster terlihat sibuk mengobati Kyungsoo. membersihkan dan menjahit lukanya. Tak lama kemudian Dokterpun keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya sang Umma.

"Tadi anak anda mengelami benturan yang cukup keras, kita tidak tau kondisi sebenarnya sampai dia sadar." Jelas sang Dokter.

"Tapi apakah dia akan baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat sangat khawatir.

"Yang bisa saya prediksikan adalah anak ibu akan kehilangan ingatan tapi saya tidak tau separah apa amnesia yang akan dia derita." Jawab sang Dokter.

"Hiskk… Hiskk…" Sang umma mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah yeobo, kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo." Ucap sang suami mencoba menenagkan.  
"Hiskk… bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Umma Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah Lay.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan berisik, dia masih butuh istirahat." Tutur dokter.

"Ne, songsaenim." Ucap Suho sang Appa sambil mengikuti istrinya yang langsung masuk.

Lay menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kepala yang dibaut oleh sebuah perban dan tangan yang disangga oleh gips.

"Hiskkk… Kyungsoo kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Lay sambil mengelus surai coklat milik anaknya.

"Sudahlah.. mungkin ini cobaan untuk kita semua."

"Hiskkk… Hisskkk…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membuat matanya terbiasa dengan bias matahari disekitarnya. Dia kebingungan saat mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah kamar rawat.

"Appa… Umma…" Gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat appa dan ummanya sedang berada di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari kasurnya. Dia berusaha bergerak tapi saat bergerak semua tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri dan mendapati kalau dirinya sedang dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Dia tebalut sebuah pakaian rawat rumah sakit berwarna biru pias dan jangan lupakan gips yang menempel di tangan kanannya. Dia juga merasa kalau kepalanya terbalut sebuah perban. Ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Umma… Apppa…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Lay dan Suhopun mendongak menatap anaknya yang sedang mencoba untuk bangun, dengan cekatan Lay bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah kasur yang digunakan Lay.

"Jangan dulu bangun… kamu masih sakit." Ucap Lay sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dengan benar.

"Ada apa ini umma? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa juga semua tubuhku terasa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sang umma.

"Kamu tidak ingat, kamu bilang kalau kemarin kamu ingin keluar rumah, tapi umma akan bertanya kemana kamu akan pergi kamu sudah menutup pintunya, apa kamu tidak ingat?" Tanya Lay.

"Ani, bukannya kemarin itu aku dan Baekhyun pergi ke mall untuk membeli baju, umma juga menyuruhku untuk membelikan beberapa bungkus ramen bukan?" Binggo! Lay tercekat, kejadian itu sudah berlalu sebulan yang lalu.

"Tidak, tidak, itu sudah berlalu sebulan yang lalu." Ucap Lay.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti umma, aku sangat ingat kalau Umma itu menyuruhku kemarin, umma bisa tanyakan pada Baekhyun." Kyungsoo masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah… baiklah… biar kita panggilkan dokter dulu." Ucap Lay. Dia menyuruh sang suami untuk memanggilkan dokter sedangkan dia menjaga Kyungsoo. tak lama kemudian dokterpun datang dan langsung mengecek semua keadaan Kyungsoo, kedua orang tuanya disuruh menunggu diluar. Setelah setengah jam dilakukan pemeriksaan dokterpun keluar.

"Ada apa dok? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya anak anda mengalami amnesia temporer, dia tidak akan ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebulan kebelakang, tapi tenang saja, itu hanya sementara ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja hanya… saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan ingatannya itu akan kembali." Tutur sang Dokter.

"Baiklah songsaenim, khamsahamnida." Ucap Lay dan langsung masuk kedalam melihat kondisi sang anak.

"Kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne, Umma, songsaenim bilang kalau aku terkena amnesia." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne, tapi tenang saja ingatanmu akan kembali." Ucap sang umma menengkan.

"Tapi kapan? Apakah ada hal penting terjadi sebulan kebelakang ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Entahlah, kamu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada umma."

"Tadi umma bilang kalau kemarin malam aku akan pergi keluar? Kemana? kenapa aku harus pergi malam? Jam berapa aku keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jam setengah dua belas malam. Kalau kamu bertanya pada umma kemana kamu pergi umma sendiri tidak tau, karna kamu tidak memberi tau umma." Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat – ingat kemana dia akan pergi karna jujur saja, dia itu tidak suka keluar malam.

"Akhhh." Rintis Kyungsoo sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Suuutt… sudah jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kamu pasti ingat dengan sendirinya, sudah.." Ucap Lay.

"Umma… aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun, mungkin saja dia tau sesuatu tentang malam itu." Ucap Kyungsoo disertai dengan ringisannya.

"Arraseo tapi sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu sekarang, kalau sudah baikan baru kamu bisa menemui Baekhyun."

"Ne." Kyungsoopun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun karna saat dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu kepalanya akan berdenyut sangat sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Kyungsoo sudah baikan, tapi tangannya masih memakai gips dan kepalanya masih terbalut perban. Saat itu Baekhyun sudah dibolehkan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dengan sangat senang Kyungsoo menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak sabar menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada sahabatnya satu itu.

**KLEK. **

Pintu kamar inap Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan, Baekhyun menyondongkan badannya menatap kedalam.

"BAEKHYUNAA!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak dan berhamburan menuju Kyungsoo.

"Aw…" Ringis Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun memeluknya terlalu keras.

"Wae? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gwechana, tadi kamu hanya memelukku terlalu kencang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal? Mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau tangan kamu masih sakit." Ucap Baekhyun meminta maaf.

"Gwechana, Baekhyun-ah apa kamu tau kalau aku amn…"

"Ne aku sudah tau, Lay ahjumma sudah memberitauku, tapi dia bilang kalau amnesiamu itu hanya sementara dan akan sembuh dan ahjumma bilang kalau kamu hanya lupa kejadian sebulan kebelakangkan."

"Ne, baguslah kalau kamu sudah tau, jadi aku tidak usah menjelaskannya lagi. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang ada dipinggir kasur yang ditempati Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ada hal yang penting satu bulan terakhir ini yang terjadi padaku? aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

**DEG! **

"Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, kenapa kamu bisa mengalami kecelakaan ini? Lay ahjumma tidak menjelaskannya padaku, sepertinya dia lupa."

"Oh… Umma bilang kalau sebelum kejadian kecelakaan ini aku pergi sekitar tengah malam, tapi sayang aku tidak memberi tau kemana aku akan pergi jadi umma sendiri tidak tau aku pergi kemana. apa kamu tau aku pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun yang membelalakan matanya. _Jadi karna itu Jongin tidak masuk ke kelas dance selama beberapa hari ini, apa dia sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan? _Baekhyun terus beragumen sendiri dalam benaknya.

"Ya! Baekhyun, apa kamu mendengar ucapannku?" Teriak Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan menatapnya, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya bukan bagianku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, ada seseorang yang lebih tepat untuk menjawabnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun serius, mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyungsoo. _AH!_ Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anak itu, kemana dia? Apa umma lupa memberi taunya kalau dia sedang sakit?

"Kenapa Jongin? Apa hubungannya dengan anak satu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Semua jawabnnya ada pada Jongin, mungkin Jongin bisa membantu ingatanmu kembali."

"Mwo? Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, Baekhyun yakin ini bukan saatnya memberi tau Kyungsoo tentang Jongin yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, biarkan Jongin yang menjelaskan sendiri, Baekhyun yakin kalau Jongin yang menjelaskan Kyungsoo akan ingat dan mungkin saja amnesianya bisa sembuh.

"Jika kamu sembuh nanti aku sarankan untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, dia yang hanya bisa menjelaskan semuanya, aku yakin dia juga bisa membantumu agar ingatanmu cepat pulih." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Keunde Baekhyun…"

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku harus pergi, aku harus menemani umma ke pasar, jadi aku pulang duluan ne? Cepat sembuh." Potong Baekhyun sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan katanya.

"Tapi…"

"Bye… Bye…" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar inap. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang. Itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, karna jika Baekhyun masih terus disana, Kyungsoo pasti akan terus bertanya apa sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin Jongin yang membantu Kyungsoo bukan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung sendiri menatap ke luar jendela, di memandang rintik – rintik hujan yang turun mengguyur kota Seoul, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, Umma dan Appanya sedang berada dikantor jadi dia hanya diam sendiri di rumah sakit ini, membuatnya merasa dilanda bosan ditambah lagi kedatanga Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak membantunya malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan. Kenapa ada hubunganya dengan Jongin? Kenapa hanya Jongin yang bisa menjelaskannya? Kyungsoo benar – benar dilanda rasa kebingungan. Dia mencoba mengingat hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Jongin.

**Flashback On**

saat ini Jongin ada di ruang dancenya, dia sedang belajar sebuah koreo grafi yang baru saja diajarkan gurunya. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tidak ada kelas lagi menunggu Jongin didepan ruang dancenya dan sesekali menatap lewat cermin besar yang membuat semua orang yang lewat bisa menatap mereka. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dari luar sana, Dia memperhatikan semua gerakan Jongin, jujur Kyungsoo sangat kagum setiap kali melihat sahabatnya itu menari, Jongin memang sangat berbakat dalam hal dance jadi tidak salah kalau dia memilih kelas dance. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo tertangkap basah oleh Jongin sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Jongin hanya tersenyum jail pada Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan memandang kearah lain. Jujur saja, saat in jantung Kyungsoo sedang berderup sangat kencang, dia benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun dan satu lagi, darah mengalir deras ke pipinya. 5 menit kemudian ruangan dancepun bubar. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menunggu Jongin, tidak lama Jonginpun keluar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Terpesona denganku eoh?" Tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam.

"Terpesona? Padamu? Itu tidak mungkin." Tungkas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu terus menatapku eoh? Biasanya kamu itu selalu membaca buku atau sibuk bermain dengan hanphonemu."

"Tadi… itu… handphoneku… tidak ada yang seru disana, lagi pula aku sudah membaca buku, mataku sudah berkantung karna terus membaca buku." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Bilang saja kamu sedang terpesona karna ketampananku." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang yang terlalu percaya diri. Tadi itu aku hanya memperhatikan gerakanmu saja, well… harus aku akui kalau dancemu itu bagus…"

"Sudahku bilan..."

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau kamu tampan, aku hanya tertarik dengan gerakanmu yang bagus saja, jika yang disana itu bukan kamu, aku akan tetap menatapnya jika dia mempunyai gerakan dance yang bagus." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Setidaknya aku telah berhasil membuatmu terpesona karna danceku kan?" Jongin menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dengan bahunya.

"Terserah apa katamu saja lah… aku ingin pulang dari tadi aku sudah bosan menunggumu disini seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian tapi sayangnya Jongin tidak mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sampai kamu mengakiu kalau aku memang sudah membuatmu terpesona." Ucap Jongin sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo berdecak pelan.

"Arraseo, aku mengakui kalau aku terpesona… sedikit." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yay! Kanjja kita pulang." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh perlahan menatap sahabatnya ini yang kadang seperti anak kecil. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam, ada sebuah rasa yang sedang tumbuh, sebuah rasa untuk Jongin, sebuah rasa yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan, sebuah rasa yang tak lain adalah Cinta.

**Flashback Off**

Blush~ Kyungsoo langsung blusing saat mengingat kejadian itu, tiba – tiba ada sebuah rasa yang muncul dari dalam hatinya. Dia… Merindukan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil hanphone yang ada di atas meja dekat kasurnya. Dia menekan _speed dial_ yang langsung terhubung pada Jongin. Sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang Jongin tidak mengangkat telphonenya, Kyungsoo terus mencobanya berkali – kali sampai akhirnya dia kesal karna Jongin tidak kunjung mengangkat telphonenya.  
"Aish… Jongin ini kemana? awas saja kalau nanti aku sudah sembuh, jika kau bertemu dengannya, aku akan melemparnya dari atap gedung." Kyungsoo terus menggerutu tidak jelas dan menaruh handphonenya kembali ke meja.

**KLEK. **

Pintu kamar inap Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja yang sudah tak asing lagi bagu Kyungsoo.

"Sehun!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan girangnya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil masuk kedalam ruangan. Sehun adalah teman namja yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo selain Jongin tentu saja.

"Lebih baik, oh… Sehun terima kasih karna kamu datang kesini, asal kamu saja kalau dari tadi aku sangat bosan, ayo duduk disini." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah bunga lili putih yang sangat indah.

"Woaaa… Gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil bunga itu dari Sehun.

"Jadi kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sehun menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang tebaring diranjangnya.

"Molla. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, aku kehilangan ingatanku sebulan kebelakang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ne, aku sudah mendengar berita itu, aku turut prihatin." Ucap Sehun.

"Gomawo… keunde…" Kyungsoo jadi teringat pada Jongin.

"Sehun-ah apakah kamu bertemu dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum tidak suka didalam hatinya, kenapa Kyungsoo harus membicarakan namja itu saat dia berada disini?

"Ne, aku melihatnya kalau tidak salah dia sedang sibuk mengobrol dikantin dengan Krystal." Ucap Sehun. Untuk informasi saja, yang dikatakan oleh Sehun hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Yang benarnya adalah, Jongin sedang mengalami kesedihan yang teramat. Saat dia tau kalau Kyungsoo tidak datang ke Namsan Tower saat ulang tahunnya, bahkan sampai fajar menjelang Kyungsoopun sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Jongin kecewa, dia sudah sangat berharap kalau yeoja satu itu bisa membalas perasaannya tapi sayang harapan tinggalah sebuah harapan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak suka. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat Jongin yang selalu berdekatan dengan Krystal, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak suka.

"Ne, kamu tau saat kamu berada dirumah sakit ini, dia selalu mengantarkan Krystal pulang, sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Sehun membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin tak karuan. _Hey… ayolah… Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk Jongin jadi kenapa kamu harus marah? Bukankah kamu mau yang terbaik untuk sahabatmu bukan?_ Kyungsoo beragumen sendiri dalam benaknya.

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya dia tidak akan lagi merepotkanku dan merengek padaku jika dia sedang lapar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh setengah hati.

"Ne, jadi… kapan kamu akan kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Emmm… entahlah, mungkin satu minggu lagi, Dokter masih tidak mengijinkanku untuk pulang, bahkan dia melarangku untuk berkeliaran dirumah sakit.

"Jinjja? Aku doakan semoga cepat sembuh, kamu tau aku sangat bingung jika tanpamu…"

"Aku tau, karna tidak ada yang membantumu mengerjakan tugas bukan?"Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe… tepat sekali, uri Kyungsoo memang sangat pintar. Em… sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah sore." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dari kurisnya.

"Mwo? Andwee… jebal.. aku masih ingin ditemani, jebal… sampai Umma ku datang saja, Ne?" bujuk Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya yang bisa meluluhkan siapa saja.

"Ne, baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Sehun kembali duduk dikursi disamping Kyungsoo.

Merekapun terlibat sebuah percakapan panjang sampai akhirnya Lay datang menggantikan Sehun untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah gomawo untuk hari ini. lain kali datang lagi ne?" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne, aku akan datang kesini setiap hari sampai kamu sembuh."

"Yakso?"

"Ne, Yakso."

Sehunpun keluar dari kamar inap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringaian yang sangat menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah bisa masuk kesekolah, gips dan perbannyapun sudah dilepas. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menuju ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Jongin, jujur 3 minggu ini dia berada di rumah sakit, Jongin sama sekali tidak menjenguknya. _Sahabat macam apa itu? Apakah dia begitu sibuk dengan Krystal membuat dia melupakanku? _Pikir Kyungsoo. Dia menunggu bis untuk menuju kesekolahnya sampai akhirnya bispun datang. Kyungsoo naik kedalam dan ternyata bisnya masih kosong. Kyungsoo bernafas dengan lega, jujur.. dia _phobia_ dengan tampat sempit yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Pikirkan Kyungsoo berkelana kemana – mana saat dia ada dibis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo naik bis selama beberapa tahun ini, karna biasanya dia berpergian dengan Jongin menggunakan motornya atau bersama Appa dan Ummanya menggunakan mobil. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sama sekali dia tidak sadari. Perasaan yang dia rasakan saat dia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menganggap perasaan itu dan lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang masih segar pagi ini. Walaupun pagi hari ini cerah tapi entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo kali ini tidak secerah pagi ini. Ada sebuah perasaan yang dia tidak mengerti merayap ke ulu hatinya.

"Haaahhhhh…" Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tak terasa di sudah sampai dijalan menuju sekolahnya. Kyungsoo memang harus berjalan terlebih dahulu agar sampai kesekolahnya. Kyungsoopun menjejakan kakinya ketanah dan menelusiri jalan yang sudah biasa dia lewati. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menengok kearah jalan dia melihat sebuah motor yang sudah tidak asing lewat disampingnya.

"JONGIN!" Seru Kyungsoo. Untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya langsung tapi lain dengan Jongin yang benar – benar menatap Kyungsoo, tapi bukannya berhenti Jongin langsung menancap gas masuk kedalam kampus tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus meneriakan namanya.

"Jonginnnn… awas saja kalau nanti aku betemu dengannya, aku benar – benar akan menghabisinya." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan memasuki kelasnnya. Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan menuju kekelasnya. Krystal. Pikir Kyungsoo, bukankah yeoja itu sudah menjadi pacar Jongin? Kenapa Jongin tidak mengantarkannya? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kelasnnya, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini dia mempunyai kelas yang sama dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu lagi mencari – cari kedua orang itu karna nanti dia mereka akan bertemu dikelas.

"Annyeong." Sapa Kyungsoo saat masuk kelas, semua orang menatap Kyungsoo dan langsung menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya karna Baekhyun memberi tau keadaan Kyungsoo yang katanya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku baik – baik saja, aku sudah sembuh." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo." Ucap Baekhyun seteleh melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado. Oh ya… kenapa Jongin tidak menjengukku saat aku sakit? Apa kamu tidak memberi taunya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, aku sudah mencoba memberi taunya tapi belakangan ini dia lebih suka menghindar dari semua orang yang ada disekolah ini, dia menjadi pemurung dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Jongin menjadi orang yang berbeda beberapa minggu ini." Jelas Baekhyun. _Mungkin karna dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu jadi dia tidak ingin kehidupannya diganggu._ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal kita sama dengan Jongin? Kalau begitu Jongin akan masuk kelas ini juga kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku harap hari ini dia masuk kelas." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Jongin pasti masuk kelas, dia tidak mungkin bolos, aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan orang seperti dulu lagi Kyungsoo, entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat berbeda, kamu tidak akan mengeti sampai kamu melihat keadaanya." Jelas Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo lewatkan? Apakah ada kejadian sebulan belakangan ini yang terjadi pada Jongin? Karna apapun masalahnya dia tau kalau Jongin akan menceritakan semuanya. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karna bisa terkena amnesia seperti ini.

**DEG! **

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menatap kearah pintu dia menemukan Jongin juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ada perasaan senang, sakit, takut, sedih dalam tatapan Jongin, tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat, keceriaan, cinta dalam matanya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat Jongin tiba – tiba membuang pandangannya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"YA! JONGIN!" Terika Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari kurisnya hendak mengejar Jongin tapi yeoha itu terlambat, Jongin sudah pergi dan dia tidak tau kemana namja itu akan pergi.

"Ohhh.. ada apa dengan namja satu ini." Gerutu Kyungsoo saat dia hendak berbalik dia menatap siluet seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"SEHUN!" Pekik Kyungsoo saat Sehun sedang melintas didepan kelasnya. Sehunpun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aigo.. kamu sudah masuk sekolah? Aku kira kamu memerlukan beberapa hari lagu untuk tinggal dirumah." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, aku tidak suka diam dirumah, lebih baik aku datang kesekolah, mungkin saja ingatakanku akan kembali. Sungguh! Saat ini aku seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kehilangan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Hahaha.. kalau begitu kenapa kamu ada diluar kelas? Kenapa kamu tidak masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ituu.. tadi aku bertemu dengan Jongin, aku mempunyai rencana untuk menjaknya bicara, karna selama kau dirawat dia tidak pernah menjengukku. Tapi dia malah pergi." Jelas Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk karna memiliki Krystal." Ucap Sehun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak.

"Ah.. mungkin saja…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kelasku dulu." Ucap Sehun.

"Oh ya tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan terus, tapi.. tunggu ini bukan kelas dimana Sehun akan belajar, ini ruang latihan dance. Untuk apa dia datang sepagi ini keruang dance karna semua kelas dance itu dimulai jam terakhir. Tapi Sehun terus masuk berjalan menuju ruangan satu itu.

**Slerrrkkk. **

Sehun membuka pintu geser itu dengan kasar. Dia menatap seseorang yang tengah melatih kemampuan dancenya sambil bercucuran keringat. Sehun kembali tersenyum sinis dan berjalan kearah sebuah DVD dan mematikannya. Membuat Jongin sang namja yang sedang bercucuran keringat itu mendongak kearahnya.

"Apakah dengan cara ini kamu melampiaskan emosimu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara mengejek. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Dia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, dia hanya tau karna sesekali Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang namja satu ini, sesekali juga Kyungsoo selalu mengobrol dengan namja bernama Sehun ini dan jujur itu membuatnya cemburu. _Aishhh! Jongin apa yang kau pikirkan, dia bukan urusanmu lagi, bukankah Kyungsoo sudah menolakmu!_ Ucap Jongin dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa kamu datang kesini? bukankan seharusnya kamu masuk kelas?" Tanya Jongin masih terengah – engah.

"Bukankah kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Sehun balik bertanya membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjawab hal yang sama dengan apa yang kamu katakan." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin semakin geram. Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Katakan ada apa, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ucap Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan.

"Hahaha… ternyata kamu bukan orang yang penyabar jadi karna itu Kyungsoo lebih memilihku." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin naik pitam. _Shit! Tidak bisakah dia tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang?!_ Maki Jongin.

"Kenapa apa kamu kaget karna Kyungsoo lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu? Sayang sekali hari itu dia tidak datang ke namsan tower, bukan?" Ekspresi Jongin berubah menjadi sangat kaget. Darimana diaa…

"Kenapa? kamu kaget aku bisa mengetahuinya? Kyungsoo memberi tauku kejadian itu, dan dia lebih memilihku daripada dirimu, jadi aku datang kesini untuk mengingatkan dirimu agar menjauhinya, dia sudah mejadi milikku." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar membuat Jongin benar – benar naik pitam untung saja Jongin bukan namja yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya kalau saja tidak… Dia pasti akan menghabisi Sehun disini, sekarang juga. Jongin kembali mendengus kelas dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu dirinya. Sekarang kamu bisa pergi dan jangan mengangguku." Ucap Jongin dingin dan datar. Membuat Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti. Silahkan dilanjutkan…" Ucap Sehun menyalakan DVD dan keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

**BRAK**

Jongin memukul dinding yang ada disana. _Shit!_ Maki Jongin, sebenarnya tangan Jongin teluka dan memar tapi luka dihatinya jauh lebih sakit. Kyungsoo, yeoja yang dia sangat cintai sekarang sudah menjadi milik namja lain dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali mendapatkan Kyungsoo karna dia tau Sehun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin bersama Baekhyun, sesekali dia melempar pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jus yang ada dihadapanya.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Baekhyun katakana.

"Dia, Jongin.. tidak ada disini." Ulang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah tidak pernah mengunjungi kantin beberapa minggu kebalakang." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Jongin adalah namja yang gampang sekali lapar, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jongin tidak pernah pergi ke kantin.

"Entahlah, setiap jam makan siang dia tidak pernah ada dikantin, itu membuatku sangat sulit untuk menemukannya. Padahal dulu bukan hal yang sulit menemukan seorang Kim Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun, ada apa dengan Jongin sebenarnya, kenapa dia benar – benar berubah seperti itu? Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirnya sendiri.

"Apa kamu tau kemana biasanya Jongin pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Molla, dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku, dia hanya mempercayaimu bukan?"

"Ah… benar. Yasudahlah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Haripun sudah menjelang sore, matahari mulai turun dari singgasanahnya. Kyungsoo sudah beres dengan semua kelasnnya, dia hanya tinggal pulang. Tapi dia baru ingat kalau dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Jongin, jujur saja Kyungsoo sedikit takut jika harus pulang sendiri, biasanya juga Jongin mengantarkannya kemanapun.

"Hahhhh… baiklah Kyungsoo, kamu akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya, tapi baru saja dia akan menyebrang jalan ada seseorang yang menyalakan klakson kearahnya membuatnya terkejut, kontan saja Kyungsoo membalikan badannya melirik siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu.

"Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun berada dibelakangnya dengan motor besarnya.

"Ayo pulang, biar aku antarkan ini sudah sore, aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita secantik dirimu pulang sendirian.

"Ahahahaa… Gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaiki motor Sehun. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari kalau Sehun tengah tersenyum mengejek pada seorang namja yang tengah bersembunyi digang sempit di sebrang jalan. Seorang Jongin tengah tersenyum miris menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Sehunpun menyerahkan helmnya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung menancap gas menuju kerumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu tapi Kyungsoo masih belum bertemu dengan Jongin, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Jongin menjauhinya. Kyungsoopun berusaha untuk menemui Jongin dengan datang ke setiap kelasnnya tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak bisa menemukan namja satu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah… apakah kamu melihat Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja di kantin.

"Mianhae, aku tidak melihatnya, belakangan ini aku tidak menemukannya di kampus." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kemana anak itu? Apa aku harus datang ke rumahnya juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, nanti orang tuanya malah yang akan membuat Jongin tertekan. Coba kamu temui dia saat jam 5 sore di ruang latihan dance." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Aku.. Apa? Kamu gila? Semua orang yang ada disini pasti sudah pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jika kamu mau saja, aku tidak memaksa bukan?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. _Hey… tidak salah juga mengikuti apa kata Baekhyun, mungkin saja Jongin memang ada di ruang dance. Tapi… kemungkinanya hanya 20% saja. Sudahlah… setidaknya aku harus mencoba. _Kyungsoo beragumen sendiri dalam benakknya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kesana." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun memang bukan yeoja yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Dia akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara saat membaca buku. Tidak lama kemudian kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dimulai. Merekapun pergi bersama kekelas karna kebetulan hari ini mereka memiliki kelas yang sama. Baekhyun kembali berceloteh tentang pengalamannya bertemu dengan seorang namja saat dia pergi ke toko buku kemarin. Kyungsoo sebagai pendengar setia sesekali memberikan pendapat atau berdeham untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Jika kurang menarik dan menggemaskan (?) author minta maaf, karna author juga masih belajar^^  
**

**Buat readers yang baik, mohon reviewnya, author sangat menunggu review dari kalian^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong Chingudeul^^ mianhae author updatenya lama~ cerita ini author bikin 2 chapter aja^^v supaya engga ribet gitu~ buat yang sudah review seperti biasa author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, buat yang belum, mohon reviewnya chingu^^v. Untuk balasan review ada dibawah^^**

**This is Our Story**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Rated : T **

**Main Cats : Kaisoo**

**Other Cats : Sehun, Baekhyun & Luhan.**

**Warning : little hurt.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore tapi seorang _yeoja_ masih menunggu di atap sekolah. Sedari tadi dia menunggu disana, memandang pemandangan indah kota Seoul yang terlihat dari atas sana. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kalau ini adalah tempat dimana jika dia dan Jongin sedang ingin bolos. Hey… apa salahnya membolos? Kadang itu memberikan sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak ada salahnya dia membolos untuk bersenang – senang. Kyungsoo melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah jam 5. Sebaiknya aku pergi keruang dance sekarang." Gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun turun dari lantai 5 sekolah ini dan menuju ke lantai dua tempat dimana Jongin selalu latihan dance. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara dari rungan dance. Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan pendengarannya, tidak lama kemudian terdengar decitan sepatu dengan lantai dan suara hentakan kaki. Kyungsoo berjalan ragu kearah ruang dance, jujur saja dia agak takut karna keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi dan lampu – lampu yang sudah mulai dimatikan.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menggeser pintu itu.

**DEG!**

Dia menatap seorang _namja_ dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan entah Kyungsoo salah liat atau apa, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Jongin…" Gumam Kyungsoo. sang _namja_ melirik kearah suara yang menggumamkan namanya. Sang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Jongin menatap terkejut kearah Kyungsoo, sudah satu bulan lebih dia membuatagar dirinya agar tidak mau bertemu Kyungsoo, dia takut. Dia tidak bisa. Dia yakin dirinya akan hancur jika bertemu dengan _yeoja_ bermata bulat satu itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah." Gumam Jongin, dengan cepat Jongin mematikan DVD yang ada disana dan berjalan memungut semua barang miliknya. Dengan cepat di berjalan keluar dari ruang dance, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku di ambang pintu. Jongin melewati _yeoja_ itu tanpa menatapnya lagi. Saat tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari kebekuannya.

"Jongin-ah!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengikuti Jongin.

**GEP.**

Diapun menarik tangan Jongin kasar membuat sang _namja_ berhenti melangkah.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin dingin. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dingin. Selama dia berteman dengan Jongin dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Jongin berkata sedingin itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku rasa aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Jongin dengan datarnya. Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Jongin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Jika kamu bilang kamu baik – baik saja kamu tidak akan pernah menjauh dariku, kamu tidak akan pernah mengabaikanku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum mengejek dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari kerah bajunya.

"Aku pikir itu yang kamu inginkan? Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarkan." Ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sudahlah… sebaiknya kamu pergi." Ucap Jongin sambil kembali berjalan. Tapi Kyungsoo kembali menariknya dengan keras.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa? bukankah sudah jelas ini yang kamu dan dia mau? menjadi seperti ini bukankah lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Dia? Siapa yang Jongin maksud?

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Aku tak mengerti. Jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Inikan alasan kenapa kamu tidak datang malam itu? Bukankah ini keinginanmu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo benar – benar seperti orang bodoh saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan dengan rinci."

"Apa kamu tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya! Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karna emosi dan kesal belum lagi kepalanya terus berdenyut. Jongin tersentak… Kyungsoo. melupakan kejadian malam itu?

"Semudah itukah kamu melupakannya? Semudah itukah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Melupakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Seketiak suasana menjadi sangat hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas Jongin yang memburu dan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ada apa denganmu Jongin? Kenapa kamu berubah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Hisk…" Isakan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar. Jongin mulai menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Dangsini byeonhamnyeon modeun geosi byeonhanda_-Semuanya berubah ketika kamu berubah." Ucap Kyungsoo disela tangisannya.

"Sudahlah. ini bukan salahmu, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu memaksakan. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kamu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore, tak baik untuk seorang _yeoja_." Ucap Jongin melepaskan cengkraman Kyungsoo dari tangannya. Kyungsoopun melepaskannya sambil meneteskan sebuah Kristal bening dipipinya.

"Baiklah… mungkin aku sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku minta maaf…" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat langkah Jongin terhenti. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatakan perkataannya. Dia mendengarkan tanpa membalikan badannya, sengaja memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu yang benar – benar aku ingin tanyakan sedari beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjengukku saat aku berada dirumah sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sudah semua… tangisannya pecah, dia mulai terisak karna perkataannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengatakan perkataannya yang barusan tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin Jongin memang tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kamu masuk rumash sakit? Kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya membalikan badannya. Dia semakin terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan menahan isakannya dengan mata yang bercucuran air mata.

"Iya, karna saat itu aku mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. Kecelakaan? Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, Sungguh Jongin bodoh. Maki Jongin pada dirinya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menahan isakannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kamu ulang tahun, kecelakaan itu terjadi hampir tengah malam dan… karna kecelakaan itu aku mengalami amnesia temporer. Sebagian ingatakanku hilang, aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebulan terakhir yang menimpaku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada seraknya. Tangisannya tak bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya terus bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

_Tunggu! Ulangtahun? Malam? Tidak! Dasar Jongin bodoh! Kyungsoo bukan tidak datang tapi dia tidak sampai dengan selamat! Bodohnya dirimu! Kenapa kamu menyangka Kyungsoo tidak akan datang, dan sekarang kamu telah kembali menyakitinya dengan bersikap sepeti ini! Dasar Bodoh! Kamu juga bahkan tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan dan menderita amnesia! Dasar Jongin bodoh!_ Jongin terus memaki – maki dirinya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hiskkk… Jongin… apa salahku? Hisk… katakan…" Ucap Kyungsoo disela – sela tangisannya. Mendengar kalau Kyungsoo terisak Jonginpun sadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberap alangkah darinya.

**GEP.**

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan eratnya. Menyalurkan betapa rindunya dia dengan Kyungsoo, betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Sang _yeoja_ masih terisak dalam pelukan Jongin, tubuhnya bergetar karna isakannya.

"Ssttt.. Uljima. Jebal…" Ucap Jongin saat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut.

**DEG!**

Kyungsoo sangat rindu dengan tatapan mata Jongin yang lembut ini, Sungguh beberapa bulan ini dia uring – uringan karna dia sama sekali tidak bisa bertatapan dengan mata satu ini dan sekarang… Kyungsoo setidaknya bisa bernafas lega.

"Hiskkk… apa.. hisk.. salah.. hiskk.. ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih terisak walaupun tidak separah tadi.

"Tidak." Jongin mengeleng pelan sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah, aku yang terlalu bodoh. Mianhae." Ucap Jongin. Sang _namja_ kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, membiarkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama dia bendung, meluap diantara pelukan hangat mereka.

"Uljima, ne?" Jongin kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti terisak.

"Jongin… Saat kecelakaan itu… apakah aku bercerita kemana aku akan pergi? Karna entah kenapa ada sesuatu penting yang aku lupakan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghapus bekas air mata yang masih ada dipipinya.

**DEG! DEG!**

_Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?_

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya tapi aku bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu rahasia, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Aku yakin Lay Ahjumma sedang menunggumu dengan khawatir diruang tengah, aku yakin dia sedang berdoa kamu dalam keadaan baik – baik saja." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisannya, Ummanya memang terlalu melebih – lebihkan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jongin-ah. Annyeong." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badabnya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya tapi sebelum itu Jongin sudah memegang kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _yeoja_ pulang sendiri disore hari seperti ini. Ayo… aku antarkan." Ucap Jongin.

**DEG!**

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dai sebelumya. Mungkin karna selama ini dia yang selalu biasa pulang dan pergi sendiri, dia lupa kalau dulu dia selalu diantar oleh Jongin.

"Kanjja." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoopun mengangguk dan sadar dari lamunannya. Mereka keluar sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan, Jongin tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo, dia terlalu rindu pada tangan mungil nan-hangat ini. Sampai akhirnya merekapun sampai didepan motor Jongin dengan itu dia melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa kehangatan yang sedari tadi menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya hilang.

"Ini pakailah helmmu." Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna biru pada Kyungsoo. Sang _yeoja_ hanya memandangnya tanpa ada niat untuk mengambilnya. Dia menjadi ingat kalau Jongin selalu memberikan helm itu padanya saat mereka pulang tapi kejadian itu tidak dilakukannya lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Apa kamu tidak mau aku antar?" Tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali sadar dari lamunanya.

"Ani… aku jadi ingat sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil helm itu dari Jongin dan menatap sang _namja_.

"Aku hanya ingat kalau kamu selalu memberikan helm ini disetiap kita pulang… tapi sebulan kebelakangan…" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merindukan helm ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil hendak memakai helm tapi mencegahnya dia memegang helm itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya.

"Kamu merindukan helm ini atau merindukanku?" Tanya Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu seketika.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik pelan dari Jongin dan langsung memakainya.

"Hahaha…" Jongin hanya tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya Jongin sudah kembali, buktinya Jongin sudah kembali menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, berhenti tertawa dan cepat antarkan pulangkan." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya naik keatas motor Jongin.

"Hahahaa… baiklah." Ucap Jongin sambil menghidupkan motornya, merekapun melesat meninggalkan kampus yang sudah semakin sepi.

Kyungsoo menatap kota Seoul di sore hari ini, matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya, membuat semburat warna jingga di langit membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Sampai." Ucap Jongin saat mereka sudah sampai didepan halaman ruamh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun turun dari motor dan memberikan helm yang dia pakai.

"Kamu mau masuk dulu, aku yakin umma pasti merindukanmu, karna beberapa hari yang lalu dia menanyakan dirimu."

"Emmm…. Baiklah, jika tuan putri memaksa." Ucap Jongin sambil turun dari motornya.

"Hey… aku tidak…" Tiba – tiba saja kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing, dia merasa kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Kyungsoo mulai limbung, kepalanya benar – benar berputar, membuat keseimbangannya tergangu. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai oleng segera turun dari motor dan menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Gwechana?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba – tiba menderanya.

"Gwechana, hanya saja… aku merasa pusing, aku mengingat sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin senang.

"Kita pernah mengatakan hal yang sama bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, ya benar… mereka pernah berbicara hal yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Benar, sekali. Ada lagi hal yang kamu ingat?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ani, aku hanya mengingat hal itu saja." Jongin sedikit kecewa karna Kyungsoo masih tidak mengingat kejadian dimana dia mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi Jongin juga bersyukur karna setidaknya Kyungsoo mulai mengingat hal – hal kecil yang dia lupakan.

"Baguslah, sepertinya kamu mulai mengingat hal – hal yang kamu lupakan, tapi… jangan terlalu memaksakan, aku tidak mau kamu seperti ini."

**DEG! DEG!**

_Aish… kenapa jantungku harus berderup tak jelas seperti ini? _Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Arrasseo, ayo masuk. aku yakin umma sudah menunggumu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Umma, aku pulang." Seru Kyungsoo. Sang umma yang tak lain adalah Lay yang ling menghampirnya.

"Ah… Ada Jongin juga ayo masuk. umma sudah buatkan makanan." Ucap Lay.

"Ne." Jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, merekapun masuk mengikuti Lay kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo duduk dimeja makan diikuti oleh Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Wuaaa… sepertinya makananya enak – enak hari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne, entah kenapa umma ingin sekali memasak makanan enak hari ini, mungkin karna Jongin akan datang kesini." Ucap Lay. Jongin hanya tersenyum menganggapi hal itu.

"Kalian makanlah dulu, umma akan menunggu appamu." Ucap Lay.

"Ne umma." Kyungsoopun mulai menuangkan nasi dan beberapa lauk – pauk yang sudah disiapkan oleh ummanya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya dia memandang makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jongin-ah… makanlah… sini biar aku yang menungkannya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil piring yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kamu harus makan yang banyak karna semakin aku perhatikan kamu semakin kurus saja." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus menuangkan beberapa lauk pauk keatas piring Jongin.

"Ini dia." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaruh piring di depan Jongin.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa? Kamu memperhatikanku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil sumpitnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu memperhatianmu…" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Karna aku meny-." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanyanya. _Babo! Apa yang kamu katakan?!_ Gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Karna kamu?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Em… karna… itu… karna… kita sudah menjadi sahabat lama, jadi tidak salahnya aku memperhatikanmu bukan?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia yakin kalau kini pipinya sudah menampakan semburat merah padam.

"Emmm…" Jongin bergumam untuk mengiyakan. Dia meraih sumpitnya dan mulai menyuapkan sedikit nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Bukan karna kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendongak menatap sang yeoja. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung ikut mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Jangan bercanda saat aku makan Jongin-ah… nanti aku tersedak." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tau kamu menyukaiku." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya kearah Jongin.

"Sepertinya Jongin yang suka sekali menggodaku sudah kembali, baguslah… jadi aku tidak perlu repot – repot untuk membujuknya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaikan bahunya tak peduli.

"hahahaa.." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. _Aku tidak bercanda dan sedang tidak menggodamu, aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh. _Jongin kembali tersenyum miris dan meneruskan makannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah. apakah kamu ingin ingatanmu kembali?" tanya Jongin sesaat setelah menyantap semua makananya.

"Tentu saja! kamu tau? Aku seperti orang bodoh, aku tau aku hanya tidak mengingat kejadian satu bulan tapi aku merasa kalau aku melupakan sesuatu penting yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang aku lupakan dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang membantuku." Kyungsoo mulai menggerutu.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo memandangnya intens. _Benar! Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Jongin bisa membantuku, tapi kenapa harus anak ini? Aku tau aku dan Jongin sudah dekat tapi aku rasa aku lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, kenapa dia tidak bisa membantuku? _

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Besok aku akan memberi taumu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"ah, kau ini… kenapa harus besok? Tidak bisakah sekarang saja? aku penasaran. Semakin cepat ingatanku pulih semakin bagus bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Besok itu sudah termasuk cepat, untung aku tidak mengatakan minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan."

"arraseo." Tungkas Kyungsoo. "aku akan menunggunya besok." Lanjutnya.

"Hemmm… sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ini sudah sore, aku tidak mau saat aku pulang umma meledak – ledak dan menerkamku."

"Ya! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Taemin ahjumma-kan tetap ummamu. Aish… Sayang sekali Taemin ahjumma memiliki anak sepertimu, padahalkan Taemin ahjumma sangat baik, tidak sepertimu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja yang menularkannya appa." Ucap Jongin sambil menangkat bahunya tak perduli.

"Aish… tidak Minho ahjussi tidak seperti dirimu, dia bertolak belakang dengan dirimu, walaupun kalian sama – sama pintar tapi Minho ahjussi terlihat selalu rapih dan mandiri tidak sepertimu…"

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Satu kata untukmu. Berhentilah menyamakanku dengan orang lain bahkan dengan orang tuaku. Aku dan mereka berbeda, aku adalah Jongin dan tidak ada yang sama denganku." Ucap Jongin.

"Arraseo Jongin-ah… Tapi, kamu benar akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Wae? Kamu masih rindu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sang _yeoja_ langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Aniyo. Sudah sana kamu cepat pulang saja, lebih cepat sepertinya lebih baik." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Jongin, Saat itu Lay menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa ini? kenapa Kyungsoo mengusir Jongin?" tanya sang Umma.

"Ani umma…"

"Ne, ahjumma Kyungsoo mengusirku." Ucap Jongin.

"Ani… dia sendiri yang mau pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

"Ani… Kyungsoo mengusirku." Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil di ambang pintu.

"Hey… kalian tau… kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar." Ucap Lay. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkannya langsung membulatkan mata, sedangkan Jongin hanya memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Benarkah ahjumma?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne."

"Apa kita cocok?" tanya Jongin sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Lay memiringkan kepalanya berpikir.

"Cocok sekali." Jawab Lay dengan semangatnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus ummanya memang selalu berpihak pada Jongin.

"Lepaskan, nanti aku terkena virus narsismu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Jongin yang ada di bahunya.

"Ahjumma lihat Kyungsoo sangat jahat padaku." Rengek Jongin.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… apa yangkamu bicarakan, aish… jangan mengadu pada ummaku." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah nantinya ahjumma Lay akan menjadi ummaku juga." Gumam Jongin pelan sehingga sulit untuk Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Wae? Apa yang kamu katakan? Bicara dengan lantang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sengitnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang marah. Selang beberapa detik Laypun ikut tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kamu pulang sana." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

"Ahjumma… Kyungsoo mengusirku lagi." Rengek Jongin.

"Apa peduliku… sudah cepat kamu pulang sana." Tungkas Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin kembali terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo mendorong punggunya agar keluar dari punggung.

"Arrasseo… aku pulang." Ucap Jongin sambil menaiki motornya.

"Bagus, cepat pulang sana." Uca Kyungsoo sambil membalikan badannya berniat kembali masuk kerumah tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalikan badannya kerah Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengucapkan salam. Annyeong." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya, malas.

"Annyeong." Jawab Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ itu kembali membalikan tubuhnya tapi tangan Jongin kembali menariknya dan

**CHU~**

Dan dengan sengaja Jongin mencium pipinya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Kyungsoo tapi sang _namja_ hanya tertawa dan melesat menaiki motornya.

Kyungsoo menghentak – hentakan kakinya ke tanah karna kesal. Tapi jujur saja dihatinya ada rasa yang dia sendiri tak bisa jelaskan. Ada rasa senang dan malu yang bercampur dihatinya. Sambil ternyum dan tersipu malu Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa dirimu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Lay saat Kyungsoo masuk.

"Aniyo. Nan gwechanayo." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa bukan karna Jongin yang kembali datang kesini kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kontan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Aniyo umma… aish… kenapa semua orang senang sekali menggodaku." Gerutu Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan ummanya yang terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sudah berganti dan Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap keluar, kehalaman depannya. Bertanya apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sedang berharap di halamanya itu ada seorang _namja_ bernama Jongin dengan motor besar sedang menunggunya tapi ternyata harapan itu kandas karna disana tidak ada apapun disana. Kyungsoo mendesah napas panjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk masuk sekolah.

Kyungsoo sudah siap, dia sengaja menuntun rambutnya sampai bawah dan menaruhnya di bahu sebelah kanan. Kyungsoo mengambil tas merah yang sudah dia siapkan kemarin malam dan turun keluar dari kamarnya. Harum masakan buatan ummanyapun sudah menyeruak seantero rumah membuat perut Kyungsoo yang memang belum diisi semakin keroncongan. Diapun mengikuti bau yang menggoda itu dan…

"JONGIN!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget saat menemukan Jongin tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Wae? Kenapa kamu berterikan seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah… aku tau, kamu pasti sudah merindukanku, kan? Aish.. Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin malam, kamu sudah merindukanku lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan narsisnya. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mendengar kalau Jongin kembali mengoceh tak jelas.

"Berhentilah berkhayal. Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk dihadapannya menunggu makanan yang dibuar ummanya selesai.

"Aku? Berkhayal? Bukankah itu fakta? Kalau kamu merindukanku." Tanya Jongin sambil sedikit mencondongkan badannya.

"Tentu saja kamu sedang berkhayal, karna aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hey… Tunggu!" Seru Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mantap Jongin yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kamu… sadarkah?" Tanya Jongin sambil menaikan alisnya.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"kamu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahku. Kamu tau apa itu artinya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa memang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kata orang jika seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya dari saat berbicara orang itu sedang menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya…." Jongin mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo membuat _yeoja_ itu bergerak mundur menjauhi Jongin.

"Itu berarti.. kamu sedang menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. YAY! Ah… Sudah kuduga kalau kamu memang merindukanku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang semangat. Kyungsoo berblusing ria. Dia memang sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aish… berhentilah…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin yang sedari tadi mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"hahaha… ketahuan!" Ucap Jongin disela – sela tawanya.

"Hey… Hey… Kalian ini masih pagi sudah ribut saja." Ucap Lay yang baru saja mucul dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah nasi goreng ala china buatannya.

"Jongin yang mulai duluan." Kyungsoo mulai merengek pada sang umma yang baru saja menaruh nasi goreng buatannya diatas meja.

"Sudahlah… kamu sudah besar jangan merengek seperti itu." Ucap Lay sambil kembali kedapur, Jongin menjulirkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo bermaksud mengejek sang _yeoja_.

"Aish… seharusnya aku kemarin menolak saat kamu berbicara akan mengantarku kesekolah." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Dia mulai menuangkan nasi goreng itu pada piringnya.

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh Sehun saja untuk mengantarku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada cuek dan menyantap makanannya. Tanpa Kyungsoo tau kalau rahang Jongin mengeras saat dia menyebutkan nama 'Sehun' didepannya. Dia jadi teringat pada ucapan Sehun saat dia menemuinya di ruang dance.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tidak berkecoh lagi, dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae? " Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Sang _namja_ mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Dia menggeleng pelan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak… aku hanya sedang… sudahlah lupakan." Ucap Jongin sambil ikut menuangkan nasi goreng ke piringnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh! Tentu saja, Baekhyun benar belangkangan ini Jongin menjadi sedikit berubah.

"Pagi semua!" Seru seseorang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendongak. Suho yang tak lain adalah appa Kyungsoo ikut duduk dimeja makan. Vikky adalah _namja_ dewasa yang ramah dia juga mudah sekali bergaul dengan anak muda seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Pagi Appa/Ahjussi." Jawab Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ah… ada Jongin juga ternyata." Ucap Suho.

"Ne, ahjussi. Tidak apa – apakan jika aku ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita bahkan merindukanmu, ya kan Kyungsoo?" tanya sang appa sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya beberapa bulan kebelakang kamu selalu menanyakan Jongin?" Tanya sang appa pada Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo… kapan aku menanyakannya?" Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Hampir setiap hari." Jawab sang umma yang baru saja datang.

"Aniyo…" Kyungsoo kembali membantah.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi, aku tau kalau kamu memang merindukanku." Ucap Jongin.

"Aish… kalian ini sama saja." Decak Kyungsoo. dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi duluan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Annyeong." Lanjutnya sambil meraih tas yang ada kursi disebelahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Appa dan Ummanya apa lagi Jongin Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kyungsoo-ah chamkaman! Ahjumma… Ahjussi… annyeong." Ucap Jongin kemudian segera pergi, menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan sambil menggerutu pelan kejadian tadi, Kyungsoo terus berjalan kea rah halte yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

**BRUMMMM BRUMMM**.

Suara motor sukses membuatnya terkejut. Kyungsoo tau kalau itu Jongin, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan saat itu motor Jongin sudah ada tepat di sampingnya.

"bisa saya mengantakanmu ke sekolah manis?" Goda Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali berjalan tanpa membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ah… ayolah jangan marah seperti ini…" Ucap Jongin sambil menjalankan motornya pelan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah jangan menggangguku. Pergi sana." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Jongin.

"Ayolah... aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jongin masih mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kim Jongin berhentilah mengikutiku! Sana ikuti _yeojachingu_mu!" Teria Kyungsoo yang mulai jengkel.

"eh? Aku tidak memiliki _yeojachingu_." Tungkas Jongin.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Krystal kau anggap apa, huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Krystal? Krystal? Krystal mana? Ah… Krystal _yeoja_ itu? Dia? _Yeoja_ku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya." Ucap Jongin sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Kalau kau tidak kenal kenapa kamu bisa mengatakan 'ah.. yeoja itui'?" Tuntu Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengelanya itu tidak berarti aku tidak mengetahuinya jugakan? Bukankah dia sangat populer di kampus kita jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak tau tenangnya. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tak mengenalnya." Jelas Jongin.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne. aku benar." Jawab Jongin. _Kalau begitu apa yang dibilang Sehun saat itu berarti hanya kebohongan semata? Kenapa?_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

"ahhh.. sudahlah, intinya jangan mengikutiku!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamu ikut denganku, appa dan ummamu sudah mempercayakan dirimu padaku." Jawab Jongin.

"_So? It doesn't mean anything for me. It's your business, it's not mine_." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cueknya.

"_Hey… come on… I'm just kidding. Don't be angry like this._" Ucap Jongin tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Behentilah, jika kamu terus mengikutiku seperti ini orang – orang akan menyangka kita sepasan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Lihat sekitarmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Jonginpun menebar pandangannya dan benar saja. orang – orang disekelilingnya sedang menatap mereka dan berbisik – bisik.

"Benarkan? Jadi sekarang pergilah." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Tapi Jongin menangkap tangannya dan menariknya pelan membuat Kyungsoo tersungkur kearahnya tapi dengan kuat Jongin memegannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah naik atau mereka akan terus memperhatikan kita." Bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat sang _yeoja_ tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung naik ke atas motor. Jongin tersenyum menang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan jalanan kota Seoul.

"Ah… Jongin-ah… bisakah kalau kita memilih jalan lain? sebentar lagi ada kelas." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap khawatir jamnya. Karna ada perbaikan jalan membuat jalanan menjadi macet dan dipadati oleh kendaraan yang akan pergi untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari – harinya, sama seperti mereka berdua.

"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Jongin.

"Kalau begini kita akan terlambat masuk kelas pertamua." Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Ssstt…. Tidak ada pilihan lagi." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoopun kembali menggerutu sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kampus mereka. Benar apa kata Kyungsoo, kelasnya memang sudah dimulai.

"Eotteoke?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya pada lantai kramik.

"Sssttt… kita bolos saja hari ini." Ucap bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya, wajahnya yang tadi sangat khawatir kini berseri.

"Benar, sudah lama kita tidak bolos. Kanjja kita keatap sekolah." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin menuju lantai tiga sekolah mereka. Saat melewati kelas mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengendap – endap bagaikan kucing yang baru saja mencuri ikan. Sekilas Kyungsoo menatap kelasnya dan secara tak sengaja juga Baekhyun menatap mereka. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku bolos." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

"Nado." Ucap Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya. Merekapun tertawa tanpa suara, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya lagi pada Baekhyun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa suara.

"Huaaaa… udara yang sangat segar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya membiarkan udara segar pagi ini menerpa dirinya. Jongin ikut berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak kearahnya.

"waaee?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba gugup.

"Aku tidak tau ini akan mengembalikan ingatanmu atau tidak, biarkan aku mencoba dan mengatakan semuanya lagi padamu." Ucap Jongin.

"huh? Apa yang kamu bicarakan Jongin-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Sekarang kamu hanya diam dan cobalah mengingat – ingat memory yang hilang itu." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Tiba – tiba saja Jongin berlutut dihadapannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya. Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di balik jaketnya.

"_Hanaman saranghanikka, hanamyeon chungbunhanikk…_-aku hanya cinta kamu,aku hanya bahagia jika bersamamu" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca – kaca. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "_Nage majimak sarangi dwae julla?-_maukah kamu jadi cinta terakhirku?"

Dan perkataan Jongin yang terakhir itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali ternganga.

"Akuu…" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar saat dia mulai berbicara.

"Tunggu! Aku tau kamu tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok malam tepat jam 12 malam kamu temui aku depan namsan tower sambil membawa bunga ini, dan kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Bagimana?" Tanya Jongin. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat dia pertama kali mengungkapkan hatinya.

**DEG! DEG! **

Jantung Kyungsoo berderup kencang, dia mengingat sebuah kilasan kejadian dalam bekaknya. Kyungsoo mulai oleng karna kepalanya yang terus berputar. Dengan sigap Jongin menangkapnya dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya agar sang _yeoja_ tidak jatuh membentur tanah.

"Gwechana ?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia masih pusing karna gambaran dari ingatannya berkelabat bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar terlalu cepat.

"Jongin... Kepalaku..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata dan memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan dipaksakan... Perlahan - lahan saja. Aku yakin ingatanamu akan cepat pulih." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Kyungsoo. Sang _yeoja_ masih sangat pusing hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku mengingat sesuatu." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Apa itu?"

"Yang aku ingat... kita ada di lorong sekolah, saat itu masih sangat pagi... " Terang Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"Dan?" Tanya Jongin karna Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung meneruskan perkataannya.

"Mianhae... Hanya itu yang aku ingat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah... Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku tak mau kalau harus melihat kamu kesakitan seperti barusan." Ucap Jongin menenangkan sang _yeoja_. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memendampak kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Gomawo." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"5 menit lagi aku ada kelas dance. Jika kau tinggalkan apa kamu akan baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Gwechana… cepat sana. Nanti kamu akan terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne."

**CHU~**

Jongin kembali mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan segera berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! AKU AKAN BENAR – BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu karna dia terlalu marah, perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Jongin dan entah kenapa jantungnya kembali memburu, bukan karna marah tetapi karna… sudahlah. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, dia terlalu bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Huh… dasar _namja_ menyebalkan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap bunga yang baru saja diberikan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan pergi keluar. Kelas keduanya tidak lama lagi akan dimulai, Kyungsoo turun dari lantai tiga menuju lantai satu, dia sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa melewati kelas dance. Kyungsoo mencuri pandang saat melewati kelas dance, dia menatap Jongin tengah latihan dengan serius, Kyungsoo memang selalu mengagumi Jongin ketika dia sedang dance. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyungsoo masuk kekelasnya yang kedua. Sebenarnya ini kelas pertama yang dimasuki hari ini karna tadi dia bolos. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum simpul saat mengingat betapa anehnya, lucu dan gilanya Jongin tapi yang lebih gila adalah dirinya yang bisa jatuh kedalam jerat Jongin. Tunggu… jerat Jongin? Apa maksud kata itu? Apakah Kyungsoo benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin? Apakah kilasan kejadian yang tadi dia ingat adalah kejadian saat Jongin mengatakan perasaanya sebelum dia hilang ingatan? Kepala Kyungsoo kembali berputar. Ah… selalu saja begini, setiap Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dia lupakan, dia selalu saja merasa pusing.

"Hey… jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ucap sebuah suara familiar. Kyungsoo mendongak mencari asal suara itu. Sehun. Kita merupakan _namja_ satu itu… Sehun mengambil kuris dipinggir Kyungsoo untuk kelas ini.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"wae? Kenapa kamu harus memekik seperti itu? Rindu padaku eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, jeongmal bogoshipoyo. Hahaha." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Belakangan ini Sehun memang tidak terlihat dikampus, dia bilang orang taunya dibusan sedang sakit jadi dia harus pergi untuk sementara waktu kesana dan sekarang, dia sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sudah baikan, mereka hanya mengalami kecelakaan ringan saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Baguslah kalau mereka baik – baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun menumpu wajahnya di kedua tangan yang diletakan di meja.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada _namja_ yang menjadi tambatan hatimu saat aku tidak ada? Apa ada hal yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali bersemu. Dia menunduk mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada… sebenarnya belum… ah… entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo prustasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"apa katakan padaku." Ucap Sehun, lihatlah sekarang raut wajah _namja_ itu berubah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tidak, hanya saja… ah… Jongin sudah kembali seperti duli lagi. Ah… aku sangat bersyukur." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ah… begitu ya." Hanya itulah kata yang dikeluarkan Sehun kemudian dia duduk bersadar pada kursinya dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo berniat menanyakan tentang ucapan Sehun mengenai Jongin yang berpacaran dengan Krystal tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya karna Kyungsoo pikir kalau mungkin saja Sehun salah mendapatkan informasi atau mungkin dia salah liat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas ke dua Kyungsoo sudah selesai, sekarang dia berjalan ke kelasnyanya yang ke tiga. _Semangat Kyungsoo tinggal satu kelas lagi dan kamu akan bisa pulang._ Ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan lemas Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kekelasnya yang ketiga, tapi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun ada didalam Kyungsoo langsung bersemangat dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Astaga… Kyungsoo-ah! Kau menganggetkanku." Seru Baekhyun karna kaget saat Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba saja duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menyengir menampakan giginya.

"Wae? Sepertinya kamu senang sekali?" tanya Baekhyun kembali bersadar pada kursinya." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Jongin mengatakan cintanya padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sedangkan Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya.

"JINJJA?" pekik Baekhyun. _Ternyata Jongin menyatakan Cintanya lagi. Baguslah kalau begitu._ Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne… tapi.. aku bingung." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"wae?"  
"Aku pikir dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_."

"Tidak. Kamu tau dia hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Lihatlah pada apa yang ada dalam dirimu." Baekhyun melepatakan tangan Kyungsoo tepat ke dadanya. "Apakah jantungmu terasa berdebar saat kamu bersamanya? Jika iya maka kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya." Jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berpikir keras, benarkah? _Benar! Aku memang mencintainya._

"Jadi? Apa yang kamu katakan padanya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia menyuruhku menjawabnya saat tengah malam di namsan tower." Jawab Kyungsoo. _Tidak… tidak… tidak… Jangan lagi!_ Teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Nanti malam kamu mau menjanjikan aku satu hal?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kamu akan sangat hati – hati saat menyebrang ataupun berjalan."

"Hahaha… tenang saja, aku akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah baru aku akan percaya padamu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Sudah puas?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggunya pada kursi. _Semoga nanti malam dia akan selamat sampai disana._

.

.

.

.

.

Malampun berganti Kyungsoo kini tengah berdandan dikamarnya, dia memakai jaket yang cukup tebal karna ini sudah akan memasuki musim winter. Dia mengerai rambutnya dan memasangkan sebuah jepit kupu – kupu pada rambutnya. Kyungsoo menatap bunga yang tadi Jongin berikan dan kemudian kembali tertawa. Dia mengambil bunga itu dan membawa tas kecil, dengan segera dia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Umma aku akan pergi sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oddiega?" Tany Sang Umma yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan jauh – jauh. Aku juga sudah memakai jaket dan membawa payung."

"Haruskan umma menemanimu?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan lama umma." Dan dengan itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumahnya. Jujur saja sang umma masih sangat khawatir dengan kejadian yang pernah menimpa Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Sedangkan sang anak hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan perjalannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar. Kali ini jalanan kota Seoul benar – benar sudah sepi, karna udara dingin yang menerpa dan juga ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, dia tidak maiu membuat Jongin menunggu. Saat dia akan menyebrang jalan Kyungsoo lupa menengok kesebelah kanan dan

**TITTT TITTT TITTT.**

Suara klakson mobil mengaggetkannya. Untung saja kali ini Kyungsoo mundur kalau saja dia telat sedetik untuk mundur dia pasti akan celaka. Tiba – tiba saja kepala Kyungsoo kembali berdenyut, berdenyut dengan sangat keras membuatnya kesakitan. Kilasan – kilasan kejadian kembali berputar didalam benaknya. Kyungsoo mulai oleng dengan sigap dia memegang tiang rambu lalu lintas yang ada disampingnya. Semua kejadian itu terus saja berputar, terus, terus sampai akhirnya semua kejadian itu kembali dia ingat. Semua! Ya Semua! Memorynya yang hilang kini sudah kembali. Kyungsoo ingat kalau Jongin pernah menyatakan cintanya di lorong sekolah, sambil berteriak mengingatkan kalau hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya, dia ingat kalau Jongin menyuruhnya datang ke namsan tower saat tengah malam, Kyungsoo ingat ditengah jalan ada mobil yang menabraknya sampa akhirnya dia pingsan dan menyebutkan sebuah kata yang selalu akan terukir baik dalam pikiran mupun hatinya. Jongin. Ya… hanya _namja_ itu yang terukir jelas didalan hati Kyungsoo. Hanya _namja_ itu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dan selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sekalipun dia sedang marah padanya, hanya _namja_ itu yang rela mengantar-jemput dirinya kapanpun dan dimanapun, hanya _namja_ itu yang bisa masuk kedalam hati Kyungsoo dan menjerat _yeoja_ itu kedalam sebuah hal yang banyak orang bilang adalah Cinta.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyebrang dengan hati – hati dan berlari menuju namsan tower.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang _namja_ tengah membawa sebuah coklat dan boneka, dia berdiri mematung di tempat teratas sebuah bangunan bernama namsa. _Namja_ bernama Jongin tengah menghela napas panjang dari mulutnya membuat gempulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Cuaca memang sangat dingin, mungkin salju tak akan lama lagi turun tapi dia masih setia menunggu seseorang yang menentukan hidup dan matinya. Kyungsoo, dia sedang menunggu _yeoja_ itu.

"Sekarang apakah kamu akan datang? Atau benar apa kata _namja_ itu? Kalau kamu sudah menjadi miliknya?" Gumam Jongin. Dia kembali mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Tenanglah ini belum lewat tengah malam." Jongin memandang kota Seoul dari atas sini. "Dia pasti datang." Gumam Jongin.

"Ne. aku datang." Sebuah suara bergema ditelinga Jongin.

"Jongin berhentilah berhalusinasi, apa ini karna cuacanya dingin jadi kamu berhalusinasi dan mendengar suaranya?" gumam Jongin lagi.

"Babo. Aku datang, lihatlah kebelakang, aku ada disini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sampai di depannya tanpa kekuarangan apapun.

"Kyungsoo kau datang?" Tanya Jongin masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kamu harapkan? Aku mengalami kecelakaan lagi? Kemudian kembali kehilangan ingatanku dan kamu akan mengulangi kejadian ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tawa yang tersendat – sendat. Jongin tersenyum dan langsung mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Hangat. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan, jika dia harus memilih, dia lebih memilih ada dalam dekatapn Jongin dari pada ada didepan perapian selama musim dingin ini.

"_I'm glad you here._" Bisik Jongin.

"_Me too._" Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Mianhae…" bisik Kyungsoo. _Apa? Mianhae? Apakah kali ini ucapan namja bodoh itu benar? Apakah aku akan ditolak?_ Jerit Jongin dalam benaknya.

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae." Kyungsoo kembali berbisik sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi Jongin… aku sudah mempunyai orang yang mengisi hatiku dalam setiap detik yang aku punya…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali berbisik. Jongin mendadak lemas, jiwanya bagaikan baru saja dicabut oleh malaikat yang memakai baju hitam. Hatinya bagaikan di tusuk ribuan jarum berkarat membuatnya terasa perih, perih yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh apapun. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo. Sayang sekali, karna kebodohannya yang menjauhi Kyungsoo semala beberapa bulan kebelakang membuatnya harus menanggung kesakitan seperti ini.

"Nugu?" tanya Jongin datar. _Babo! Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Tolong…. Tolong jangan sebut namja itu didepanku… _

"Dia… Dia.. itu…" Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan sedetik kemudain dia mendongak menatap Jongin dan berkata.

"Dia adalah Kim Jongin."

**DEG DEG DEG!**

Jongin yakin dia harus pergi ke dokter THT karna dia pasti salah mendengar saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Wae? Kamu tidak mendengarnya atau aku perlu berteriak disini sekarang juga?" Kyungsoopun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keujung ruangan dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"SARANGHAEYO KIM JONGIN! HANYA ADA DIRIMU DALAM HATIKU!" Jongin benar – benar membulatkan matanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Sudah cukup jelas kah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu dengan erat.

'Saranghae.' Satu kata itu terus terucap dari bibir Jongin, mendeskripsikan betapa banyak cinta yang dia rela berikan untuk sang _yeoja_ yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Jongin meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus surai coklat milik Kyungsoo dan tangannya terus menjalar dan sekarang sudah berada di dagu Kyungsoo. Dia menarik lembut dagu itu membuat jarak antara mereka semakin tipis.

**CUP. **

Untuk beberapa detik bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, menghantarkan jutaan kehangatan yang diselubungi oleh cinta yang tulus, tak ada kata nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya ada sebuah rasa, rasa yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan. Rasa indah, bahagian dan senang ketika orang yang kamu cintai, mencintai dirimu seperti kamu mencintai dirinya.

Sebuah titik putih jatuh mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo membuat tautan itu terlepas. Mereka berdua mendongak kelangit dan menemukan kalau ternyata yang jatuh adalah salju. Salju pertama dimusim dingin ini yang sepertinya datang terlambat tahun ini. Mereka saling memandang dan tertawa satu sama lain, entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa tapi hanya itulah yang mereka lakukan, saling berbagi tawa.

"kamu tau?" tanya Jongin sambil menggengan tangan Kyungsoo.

"wae?"

"Banyak orang mengatakan kalau saat seorang _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ menyaksikan salju pertama musim dingin, mereka akan berjodoh dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Apa kamu percaya akan hal itu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jika aku ditanya hal yang sama tidak akan bilang iya atau pun tidak." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Karna tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata kata 'hidup bahagia selamanya' karna akan selalu ada masalah disetiap sudut kehidupan manusia…" Ucap Jongin kemudian mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi walaupun 'hidup bahagia selamanya' tidak akan terjadi, aku akan tertap berharap kalau aku akan mengenggam tangamu seperti ini. Menjagamu dari semua hal yang berbahaya, menemanimu tak kala rasa sedih menghampiri dan selalu ada disampingmu saat kamu membutuhkan seseorang." Ucap Jongin dengan tulusnya membuat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air matanya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher _namja_ itu.

"_Thanks for everything you have given to me. You're my everything now._"

Dan dua kalimat itulah yang menjadi awal dimana mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling menjaga dan saling melengkapi, jika ada yang berpikir kalimat terakhir itu adalah sebuah kata penutup kisah cinta mereka, itu salah. Karna masih ada sebuah jalannan panjang yang harus mereka jalani.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

**Epilog :**

Seorang _namja _bermata sipit dan berbibit tipis menatap dari kejauhan orang yang dulu dia pernah cintai. Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _yeoja_ satu itu, jujur saja perasaan Sehun masih ada untuk yeoja bermata bulat hanya saja dia sudah memiliki yeoja lain yang mengisi hidupnya.

"Sehunie" Panggil seorang _yeoja_ dengan manjanya. Sehun mendongak ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang yeoja cantik tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Luhan. Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun saat yeoja yang tak lain adalah Luhan berada disampingnya.

"Ne^^ sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipandang Sehun. Dan tak sengaja matanya menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Dan jujur itu membuat Luhan sedikit tersakiti.

"Mianhae aku masih saja mengingatnya." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari pinggir dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu sang _yeoja_.

"Gwechana, cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan bukan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku janji akan melupakannya." Bisik Sehun. Luhan melepaskan pelukan namja itu.

"Jangan berjanji sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu tepati sehunnie~ aku juga tidak berharap kamu melupakan dia. Aku hanya berharap kamu membuka hatimu untukku dan mencoba menerimaku disisimu." Jelas Luhan disertai senyuman manisnya.

Sehun terpaku mendengar penuturan Luhan, tidakkah dia sadar seberapa besar cinta Luhan yang diberikan padanya?

**Dan dengan itulah cerita inipun selesai. Hwaaaa… **

**Ceritanya begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan, dan cerita antara Sehun dan Luhannyapun mengantung ga jelas gini. Mianhae -_-v buat yang mau minta Sequelnya boleh, silahkan review aja, kalo banyak permintaan maka author akan kabulkan kalau misalanya engga, mianhae. **

**Kalau banyak yang minta sequel author akan buatkan cerita antara Sehun dan Luhannya. **

**Sekali lagi author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah review. Jeongmal gomawo chingudel^^ buat yang belum author mohon dengan sangat untuk mereview, author doakan yang mau review bisa ketemu biasnya *AMIN* hehehe^^**

**Balasan Review : **

**Mey Hanazaki : **mudah – mudahan emang menarik chingu^^ lulu nongol disini cuman dikit, di epilo lagi ._.v kalau chingu mau sequelnya (HunHan) boleh request kok^^v

**Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min : **WOW juga *eh apa deh*

Sip^^ ini udah dilanjut~ **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Pyolipops : **iya nih chingu^^

Sip^^ ini udah dilanjut. **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**LovelySoo-ie : **Gomawo chingu^^

Hehehe… mianhae^^v

Sip^^ author sudah lanjut~ **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Hisayuchi : **Oke chingu! Ini udah dilanjutin^^

Nah bener banget tuh, harusnya cari Lulu~

Ah, Ne … mianhae, mungkin author yang agak somplak ini malah menulis mengendus bukan mendengus ._.v

Makasih sarannya^^ kalau ada saran lain atau apapun itu, tolong kasih tau aku chingu^^

Wuaaa… Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomapta^^

Ne Hwaiting! Ehehehe… Ne, My Wishes pasti dilanjut terus, mohon ditunggu aja kelanjutannya^^v

**Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**HunHan TaoRis : **Jinjja? Gomawo^^ jeongmal gomapta~

Em… begitulah kira – kira~

Iya, disini Sehun bisa dibilah tokon antagonis tapi engga jahat – jahat kayak disinetron gitu kok. Ehehe^^

Gomawo^^v

NE! Hwaiting! **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**SooBaby1213 : **Wuaaa… Gomawo atas pujiannya, jeongmal gomapta^^

**Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**EXOLunatics : **Waaaa… Gomawo^^

Ini engga lama kan? ._. kalau lama mianhae^^

Luhannie cuman ada di epilog, kalau mau request buat sequelnya (HunHan) boleh kok^^

Ne! Hwaitingggg!

Itu My Wishes udah dilanjutkok chingu, mianhae kalau uploadnya lama^^ **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Eunhaezha : **iya nih~ waaa… hehehe, sama chingu, aku juga suka kalau sehun jadi pihak ketiha dari KaiSoo^^v

Gomawo^^v aduh… mianhae, author somplak ini sepertinya tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaan untuk tidak Typo, pasti Typo itu ada aja dimana – mana, bertebaran ga jelas, meskipun author udah coba baca ulang tapi masih aja ada yang kelewat, mianhae… jeongmal mianhae kalau banyak yang Typo ._.v **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Guest : **Annyeong^^

Waeyo? ._.

Karna author sengaja buat Sehun jadi pihak antagonis, mianhae ._.v

Gomawo^^ aduh jangan nanti bisa kena tendang Luhan kayak author -_-v

Luhan munculnya cuman di epilog aja ._.v kalau chingu mau request sequelnya (HunHan) boleh kok^^

Sip^^ Gomawo~ Jeongmal Gomapta^^v

Hwaiting! **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Nadya : **Gomawooooo chingu^^ ne. author buat dia jadi antagonis, sekali – kali engga apa – apakan? ._.

Sip^^ ini ga lama kan? Kalau lama mianhae, jeongmal~ **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **dan konflikpun terjadi, eheheh^^

Wuaaa… Gomawo chingu, jeongmal gomapta^^v **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Liaonduts : ** bukan oneshoot tapi twoshoot chingu, ehehe… mianhae kalau ceritanya kependekan, kalau chingu mau request buat sequelnya (HunHan) boleh kok^^v

Sip^^ makasih loh mau nungguin fic geje ini^^ *Ikut mengibarkan bendera KaiSoo*

**Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Han young : ** bukan kok chingu^^ ini TwoShoot, ehehe… mianhae kalau ceritanya pendek^^v

Udah ketebak ya? Tapi seenganya pas amnesia engga ketebak. YAY! *Teriak geje*

Sip^^ Jeongmal Gomawo chingu~

Fighting! **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Golden Peacock : **Gomawo~ jeongmal Gomapta^^

Kyungsoonya kesenengan mau ketemu Kai itu, jadi aja~

Ahahaha :D

*pukpuk* *ikutan membujuk abangKai agar lebih bersabar*

Sip^^ **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**BBCnindy : **bukan kok chingu, ini TwoShoot, kalau mau request buat sequelnya (hunhan) boleh kok^^

Sip^^v **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**

**Nadya : ** ini udah dilanjut kok chingu._.v mianhae membuat chingu menunggu. Kelamaan ya updatenya? Mianhae, jeongmal~

Gomawo karna udah mau bersabar menunggu^^v **Gomawo udah baca dan review, jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu~**


End file.
